


Roll with the Punches

by jetreadsstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, I project onto troubled teenagers again, M/M, Roller Derby AU, alcoholic parent (only off screen though lol), floraxum, not as much as last time though, pizza parties, shaymallura, she her pronouns for pidge, still a lot, trans girl keith, transbian keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetreadsstuff/pseuds/jetreadsstuff
Summary: Katie, already struggling to juggle her social life and home life, is thrown for a loop when she finds herself wrapped up in the very violent (albeit awesome) contact sport of Roller Derby. Say goodbye to boring Friday nights as she's introduced to a world of bloody noses, pizza parties, and a new passion.Or, merry fuckin unbirthday for anyone else who thought a lesbian roller derby au would be a good idea (spoiler alert, we all think it's a good idea)





	1. Freakin' El

April 21st, 2017 was one of the many days that the big guy upstairs decided “Hey, why don’t we fuck with Katie Holt and exclusively her for the entirety of the day?” Katie could practically picture Hashem cracking open a couple of cold ones with their angel advisors and sprinkling what could only be described as “Hell Salt” onto Katie’s day.

Sure, it had started off normal. Normal enough. That is to say, Gunther came rumbling down the hall, drool spilling from his jowls, energy spike from who knows where, practically flying onto her bed and jumping on her. Her eyes shot open as she briefly remembered a time when she had asked her parents for an alarm clock. Her dad had simply pointed out that they already had an alarm clock that you didn’t have to buy batteries for. 

An alarm clock that shattered your pelvis every morning. Revolutionary. Katie managed to push the enormous dog off of her and drag herself out of bed. Gunther stood at the corner of her bed, panting. Katie scratched him behind the ears, to which he responded by knocking her over. He was a good dog, he really was, he was just a little...much was all. She thanked the stars it was her brother that was stuck rooming with Cujo over here. She sighed, rubbing her face.

“Where’s my string bean?” she heard her dad call from the kitchen.

“On my way, Dad,” Katie stretched out her arms. She quickly put on a sweatshirt and some jeans, and attempted to walk down the hall without getting tripped by Gunther. Key word: attempted. Matt emerged from his cave and immediately tripped over the snag on the carpet. Looks like her brother’s day was starting off just about as well as her own. 

“That’s what you would call karma for letting your hellhound loose,” Katie snorted. Matt murmured something into the carpet, probably taking the opportunity to swear around their parents without them knowing.

“Whatever that was, I heard it!” Colleen hollered from the living room.

“Woman’s got eyes everywhere, I’m telling you,” their dad laughed, “Now, are you guys ready to go to school?” 

“Yeah, I was planning on going to school with garlic breath and no breakfast,” Katie laughed.

“Oh!” Mr. Holt slapped a hand to his forehead, “Right, yes. I should know this.”

“One would think,” Mrs. Holt sighed, flipping a page in her magazine. 

Once they had eaten breakfast and freshened up, they were finally ready to start the day. And things seemed pretty normal. Mr Holt asked the question again, this time being responded to with nods.

“Alrighty, then, let’s get the show on the road,” Mr. Holt spun his keychain on his finger. Mrs. Holt clasped a firm hand over his. The two of them shared a look, and Colleen simply shook her head. He sighed, then added, “okey dokey kids, I guess your mom’s gonna take care of this one.”

“Why?” Matt asked, folding his arms.

“I just want to spend some time with you kids, if that’s okay with you,” she said sternly. 

“Yes’m,” Matt nodded rapidly. He didn’t want to set her off or anything. She was just so...touchy lately. The siblings tried not to look too far into it. Yet.

* * *

 

Katie regarded the events of that morning to be strange, yet not strange enough that she felt the need to investigate any of it. It was probably nothing, money issues, maybe? Nevertheless, Katie’s day had still gotten off to a relatively normal start. That was until-

“Katie!” she heard the voice shout from down the hall. Oh sweet lord in heaven not today, please for the love of everything.

“How’s it going, Katie?” Toader asked, tone dripping with condescension. 

“Worse now that you’re here,” Katie answered, slamming her locker door shut.

“Harsh!” he clutched his chest.

“What did you want, and please, make it quick and minorly bearable. I’ve got crap to do today, and none of my plans included you,” she leaned against the wall.

“Quick and minorly bearable, we found the title of Toader’s sex tape,” she heard Lance chime in from behind.

“Nice,” Katie smirked.

“That is not my name!” Toader said through gritted teeth, “Anyway, Katherine, I just thought you might like to be informed that your dear old mom ran over my debate trophy.”

“Why did you put your trophy under my mom’s car?” she questioned.

“That trophy had my name engraved on it! The real one, not that lame nickname you and your little buddies insist on referring to me as,” he fumed, “If I don’t get that trophy replaced, it’s gonna be your ass, Holt.”

“Looks like I made prince not-so-charming mad. Well, I’m not afraid of you, I’m not afraid of your little connections and I’m certainly not afraid of that giant purple vein popping out of your head. Can you go bother someone else now?” Toader’s face was alive with fury. He looked like he wanted to sputter out a retort, but nothing came to mind.

“If Toader Evans was a fish, he’d be a blobfish,” Lance observed.

“If he was a snack he’d be stale banana chips,” Hunk continued.

“If he was a Seinfeld character he’d be Newman,” Katie sighed, “I gotta get to class, before Ms. P writes me up for being late again.”

“That woman,” Lance shook his head, “it’s like she thinks she’s your arch nemesis and like, some big supervillain.”

“We’re all supervillains. High school is just one big glorified detention center,” Katie pointed out.

“Speaking of detention, you do have to get to class,” Hunk tapped his watch. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Katie rolled her eyes, running off to class, “See you nerds later!” She shouted over her shoulder. Unfortunately, in doing so, she opened up opportunity for disaster.

“Look out!” Someone shouted. She barely even saw the the ball of energy skating towards her before crashing into her. 

“Ow,” Katie groaned.

“Sorry, sorry about that!” the girl took off her helmet and brushed her pink hair to the side. It was for the second time in under two minutes that Katie had seen stars.

“W-” Katie shook her head, “it’s fine. Just, you know, watch where you’re going.”

“Well,” the girl stood up, “look who’s calling the kettle black.” She extended a hand to help the flustered lesbian off the floor.

“Thanks, or whatever,” Katie said as she took the girl’s hand. 

“You’re welcome, or whatever,” she responded, smiling. Hands. They were still holding on to each other’s hands. A bell went off, suddenly, disrupting the moment.

“Crap, the late bell!” Katie shrieked. She quickly gathered up her homework and ran like hell.

“It was a pleasure skating into you!” The girl shouted. Katie smiled to herself. 

She managed to make it, in one piece to her homeroom class. However, Ms P wasn’t one to care about the condition that the student was in, but the time in which they arrived.

“Ms Holt, you’re here, and almost,” she tore off a little yellow slip from her notepad, handing it to Katie, “ _ almost _ on time.”

“Ms Peters, I swear I’ll be on time tomorrow there was just a girl and skates and wham! You know?” Katie wheezed.

“Whatever the reason, you’re not helping by gabbing off. Now, march down to the office and talk to Ms Haggar,” Ms P ordered.

“But Ms Peters!” Katie protested.

“March!” Ms P pointed out the door. Great, just great.

* * *

 

“Well if it isn’t Katie Holt,” Haggar tented her fingers, “well, I can’t say I’m surprised, especially with your...track record.”

“Yeah,” Katie looked at her shoes.

“Lucky for you, you’re just the girl Principal Zarkon wanted to see,” Haggar grinned.

“Oh no,” Katie groaned. 

“Something wrong, freshmeat?” Haggar asked. She called all the freshmen freshmeat. It was a private in joke with herself, and apparently it was hilarious. 

“I kind of piss-” she stopped herself, “ _ ticked _ Lotor off this morning.”

“Ah, motor mouth Lotor, as the staff and I call him,” Haggar took a long sip of her coffee, “It’s not hard to get in a fight with him. But it is hard to get out of one. Go. Be quick, Principal Zarkon is a very busy man.” She shooed Katie off. The young girl shuffled into the small office, which was a free sample of hell, and hoped Zarkon wasn’t gonna do what she knew he was gonna do.

“Ms Holt!” He jolted up at his desk, “just the student I was hoping to see get sent up here this morning.”

“I was a minute and a half late for class,” Katie explained.

“Oh, I’m sure you were,” Zarkon grunted, “three hours detention.”

“Three hours? What the cheese, man! Being late to class is ninety minutes max,” Katie protested. 

“Well, you are a repeat offender,” Zarkon pointed out, “not only that, but Lotor told me about your little run in and I would like to remind you of our no bullying policy.”  
“Ah, yes, the famed no bullying policy.” Katie rolled her eyes.“The one that magically only takes effect when Lotor or one of his little buddies are the victim, as opposed to the ones shoving kids in their lockers.”

“Watch that attitude, young lady. Or I make it two hours for two days,” Zarkon threatened, “now. Get to class and the next time you address Lotor it had better be with dignity.”

“The only dignity he’s ever gonna get,” Katie mumbled under her breath.

“Get to class. And we’re not done here. There’s going to be consequences for that trophy incident,” Zarkon smacked his book shut and pointed to the door with a thick finger. Katie rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, not wanting to stay a moment longer.

 

“What a dickbag.” She muttered once she was out of earshot of Hagger. 

* * *

 

“Three hours?” Hunk asked, “Holy cow. That’s impressive, even for you.”

“Impressive in a good way or impressive in a ‘my parents are going to hang your ass over the fireplace’ way?” Katie asked.

“Either,” Hunk answered. 

“Whatever,” Katie shrugged, “I’m just glad I’m not the one who has to tell my parents about it.”

“What do you…” Hunk trailed off, “No. Absolutely not. Forget it.”

“Come on, Hunk, it’s just one phone call,” Katie pointed out.

“Yeah? What happens if your mom answers the phone? Do I continue as planned or do I retreat like the spineless jellyfish you know as your best friend?”

“Just...Improvise, I guess. Anyway, I don’t even have time to call the folks. I’ve gotta get to detention like, ten minutes ago. Love you, see you at practice tomorrow.”

“You are lucky you’ve got such great friends,” Hunk mumbled. 

“Don’t I know it,” Katie slung a bag over her shoulders. “Anyway, this’ll be a great opportunity for you to hang out with Lance. If you don’t ask him out, I will do it for you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk rolled his eyes. She’d been threatening that for years, and she never kept up her end of the bargain. But she wasn't wrong. Quality time with Lance would never be considered tiresome by Hunk.

* * *

 

The room smelled of a lovely combination of pencil shavings and ham, truly setting the mood for a romance of the ages. Well actually, the only romance going on here was between Mr. V and his fricken pierogi. The asshole was horking it down like he was trying to suffocate and thus bring on death ala dumpling. Katie took notice of the fact that he breathed in ten second intervals as she made her way to find a seat. 

That’s when she spotted the girl. Roller girl. She had a sidecut, and what was not shaven off her hair had been swept into a cute side ponytail. Before Katie knew what she was doing, she was walking straight for the empty seat next to her. Roller girl glanced at Katie and actually smiled, eyes sparkling. It was at that moment that Katie Holt thought she might die on the spot.

“It’s you,” Roller girl said softly.

“It’s you,” Katie echoed. 

“You can uh…” the girl cleared her throat, “you can sit here. I mean, if you want. Seat’s wide open for ya.”

“Thanks,” Katie smiled as she sat down, “you know, I should probably thank you. If it hadn’t been for our little run-in, I wouldn’t have gotten three hours of detention.”

“Oh. Well then, I’m glad I slammed into you this morning. Though my rib has a few complaints with you,” she laughed.

“Me too. The glad thing...not the, uh…” Katie seemed to be blushing like a ripe strawberry. 

“I’m El, by the way,” Roller girl held out her hand for Katie to shake it. Katie took it. El had warm hands that were the perfect temperature, not uncomfortably sweaty or fingertips cold.

“Katie. It’s nice to meet you officially and you know, not on the ground suffering from eternal bleeding.” Katie said. El snorted. 

“Yeah. Again, sorry about that. Coach says I need to be practicing day in and day out. I don’t think he meant in the school hallway, but hey, I improvised,” El explained.

“Coach?”

“Yeah. I’m on roller derby,” El explained.

“Holy crap!” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s awesome! What’s it like?” Katie gushed. 

“Pretty kick ass sport. Lots of needless violence, which, hey, I’m not here to say violence is the answer, but when one of the girls from the other team is being a rude ass, easy way to get a little payback. Sorry, I’m rambling,” El tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“That sounds awesome!” Katie announced.

“Totally,” El confirmed. 

“Well, I’m sorry I got in the way of your practice,” Katie hunched over the desk. 

“I’m sorry I got in the way of you getting to class on time,” El shot back.

“Don’t be,” Katie waved her off, “if I have to be stuck in detention, I’m glad it’s with someone who’s not a jackass.”

“How do you know I’m not a jackass, though?” El folded her arms, “I could be a jackass. I could be the assiest Jackass there ever was, for all you know.”

“Hey,” Varkon wheezed between bites of pierogi, “you girls keep it down back there!”

“Yessir,” El grumped.

“We’d better actually keep quiet, fuel the poor guy’s ego,” Katie whispered.

“Oh, for sure,” El whispered back, “but, hey, if you’re ever downtown on a Friday night, we do tournaments at eight pm.”

“Cool. I, uh, I might check it out. If I have time. Busy schedule, Tuba practice, all that, you know how it is,” If she was trying to sound cool it wasn’t working.

“Cool. See you there. Maybe.” El’s eyes sparkled again.

Was this flirting? Was this what flirting sounded like? Katie honest to goodness couldn’t tell but like, this was a good start.

* * *

 

“You don’t know the rules to roller derby?” Keith asked, handing the three their drinks.

“No, okay? I don’t. And I would have asked, I would have, but Varkon finished his pierogis and started cracking down on everybody.”

“And you think we would know the rules to roller derby because?” Lance asked.

“You guys are the most reliable resources to me on like, everything ever,” Katie pointed out.

“That makes me question most of your recent life choices,” Hunk said, resting his hand on his chin. 

“Whatever!” Katie threw her hands up in the air, “You guys are smart, you guys are well rehearsed on the scene of sports and whatnot!”

 

“Everything you just said is true,” Lance agreed, “but, alas, this is a subject I know jacked shiitake mushrooms ‘bout.”

 

“You’re gonna have to find someone else to help you, sweety.” Hunk said nonchalantly.

 

“Sweety?” Katie repeated, ready to jump over the table and tackle Hunk.

 

“It felt right in the moment, I don’t…” Hunk trailed off and took an angry sip of his milkshake.

 

“Nevertheless,” Lance steered the conversation back on track, “he’s right. You’re on your own for this one, kiddo.”

 

“It’s people slamming into one another on a giant track. Honestly? How complex can the rules be?” Keith asked from another table, “And why would you even want to go to a roller derby match anyway?”

 

“There’s…” Katie sucked air in her cheeks, preparing herself for the honorary big brother storm that was about to erupt, “..A girl.” Instantly Keith dropped his pen and notepad on the nearest booth and practically dove into the seat next to Katie.

 

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, as if he hadn’t just sprinted across the restaurant. 

 

“What’s she like?” Lance folded his hands and leaned really close to Katie’s face, who leaned out of his nasty breath. “Is she pretty? Is she smart? Is she funny?”

 

“Yes yes and yes,” Katie answered, “Plus, she’s a total badass! I mean, how many girls do you know that race on skates?”

 

“I don’t think it’s exactly a race, Kate,” Hunk chimed in.

 

“Oh look who decided he  _ did _ have roller derby expertise after all,” Katie waved her hands in the air in mockery.

 

“I know someone,” Keith chimed in.

 

“What?” Katie quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You know Shiro?” Keith asked.

 

“ _ You _ know Shiro?” Katie questioned back.

 

“He waited at the old diner with me for a while before I quit.” Keith explained, “Anyway, his whole family is made up of mad derby-ers. He even played on the team for a while there.”

 

“Okay,” Katie sighed, “why don’t you call this Shiro guy up?”

 

“On it,” Keith climbed out of the booth and made a beeline for the payphone in the corner.

 

“I didn’t mean right now!” Katie said, gesturing to the couple that had been waiting for their order to be taken for the last ten minutes.

 

“May I speak with Takashi?” Keith asked into the phone, “yes’m. No’m. Alright, thanks. Hey, Shiro. Yeah, it’s been awhile I guess. Oh, shut up! No, no, don’t hang up. My friend, Katie, needs to know everything you do about roller derby. Or, you know, at least enough to get her through one match. Right’o.” He held out the phone for Katie to take. She glared at him as she walked over.

 

“Hullo?” Katie said carefully.

 

“Hey, hey, Katie. I heard you need to learn some stuff about the wonderful sport that is roller derby?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah. If you could just give me a quick brief of the rules and crap, that would be excellent,” Katie glared again at Keith, who just shrugged. She hated phone conversations.

 

“Okay! Always ready to help out a derbette,” Shiro laughed, “alright. So, there are four periods, exactly thirty minutes, split off into two minute sessions called jams. In which five players from each team are on the track, four lined up at a starting point. These players are the blockers. ‘Bout thirty feet back are the other two players, called jammers. You’ll know it’s them coz the stars on their helmets. The whistle blows and they’re off. With me so far?” Shiro asked.

 

“Yeah,” Katie answered, shifting her weight to one side.

 

“Okay. So. Once the jammers are off, they have to pass the blockers. Which is tricky, considering, well, the blockers. Things get ugly. Once the jammer passes through the first time, they gotta skate as fast as they can around the track. Each pass of a player after that is one point.” Shiro continued.

 

“The blocker with the stripe on her helmet is called a pivot. The pivot can become a jammer in a pinch, and they’re usually the pack leaders in play.”

 

“So it’s like a free-for-all?” Katie asked.

“Well, aggression is key in contact sports, but there are some illegal throws that get ya penalised. Banished to the penalty box for exactly thirty seconds of play,” Shiro explained, “for example, you can’t punch or elbow or head-butt someone.”

“Wowza.”

“Yeah. Well, that’s not all of the nitty-gritty fine print, but it’s enough to get you through one race,” Shiro concluded.

“I applaud your knowledge, good sir,” Katie thanked him.

“I try,” Shiro said in an exaggerated English accent, “you can’t see me right now, but I’m bowing.”

* * *

 

“So, uh, mom? Dad?” The question came mid dinner. Katie had been rehearsing it in her brain for three days. Even still, her stomach did flips when she finally worked up the courage to bring it up.

“Yes, string bean?” Her dad poked at his mashed potatoes.

“I, uh...well…” Katie hesitated, “Some friends of mine are going to a junior roller derby tournament tonight, and I was wondering if I could tag along.” So, not a total lie, though nobody but Keith was exactly lining up to take her to the thing.

“Hmm,” Mrs Holt pinched her lips together, “what friends?”

“Hunk, Lance, Keith, you know,” okay,  _ this  _ could be classified as lying.

“What time is it at?” Mr Holt asked.

“Eight pm,” Katie answered, “it’s gonna be about like, two hours tops. And it’s only downtown. I’ll only be a little past curfew.”

“How do you plan on getting there?” Mrs Holt asked. It was like they were a tag team.

“Bus. I’ll even pay for tickets. I know it’s a little late for me to be riding the bus, but I’ll have the guys with me,” Katie reasoned. 

“Katie…” her dad’s tone warned.

“That is  _ very _ late for you to be riding the bus,” Colleen went full on momma bear mode, and Katie knew she should back off.  _ Should. _

“But mom,” Katie began to protest.

“Your mom’s got a point, kiddo,” Mr Holt interjected, “and besides. After being late for class for the third time this week is cause for some slight parental punishment. No roller derby this week, I’ll take you next, when you have an available car. Your mom is working late that night, and my car’s out of commission.”

“Daaaaaad!” Katie whined.

“I’ll take her,” Matt chimed in. Three sets of eyes landed on him as he shifted the conversation, “I’ll drive her in the old station wagon.”

“I don’t know…” Colleen hesitated.

“Come on, mom, you  _ know _ I’ll keep her out of trouble. And we can skip the last jam and make it home on time for curfew. We will call you when we get there, between sessions, and right when we’re getting ready to go.”

“Well,” Colleen sighed, “okay. If you promise you will hold your end of the deal, then I suppose there’s nothing wrong with letting you go.”

“Thanks like, a zillion times!” Katie beamed.

“Bring a coat,” Colleen added.

“I will, mom,” Katie said.

“And finish eating before you leave, so you don’t get jacked out of all your allowance.”

“I  _ know, _ mom.”

“AND BE CAREFUL.”

“Mom. Seriously. Please,” Katie rolled her eyes.

“Okay, okay,” Colleen relented, “I love you!”

“Love you too, mom.” Katie smiled. 

Well, that went far better than Katie had expected it to. Now, if she could only pick an outfit.  _ Holy tits on ice, _ she needed to pick an outfit. For her first ever roller derby tournament.  _ No big deal, Katie, you’ve got this _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched Whip it! one too many times ok  
> Next Update on Friday  
> follow me on tungle maybe? (keep yer eyes peeled for updates)  
> moonsofmercury.tumblr.com  
> Check out my other fic (updates Wednesdays):  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9387506/chapters/21264071  
> Thanks for reading :) leave a comment if you want-ment


	2. A confession of the keith kind

Katie stood, outside the arena, running in circles like a headless chicken. Matt looked highly concerned, but he didn’t say anything. He simply tapped on her shoulder and gestured to the door, noting that it was 8:32 pm. They had missed the first period, and the next  would start in three minutes. Of course. They had to get in there, buy some tickets, get situated, and only so much could be accomplished in three minutes. Two. Two minutes. Katie grabbed her brother’s arm and dragged him inside. 

Once they were seated, Matt announced that he was going to go to get some snacks. Katie found herself glued to the seat, almost unable to move. Elle was strapping on gear, and caught sight of Katie staring in marvel. And she waved. And in that moment, Katie could swear her heart stopped. Elle was waving. At her. Katie thumped her foot against the bleacher. She hoped she looked okay.

“Hey,” said a voice from behind her.

“Tits on ice!” Katie shrieked. She immediately replaced her momentary panic attack with embarrassment at how loud she had screamed. She bit her lip, whipping around on her heel to see the perpetrator. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Keith twirled a lock of hair around his finger. 

“What the frilly hell are you doing here?” Katie asked, not that she had any business telling Keith where he could or could not be. 

“Moral support?” Keith said after some hesitation.

“You are a fucktacular liar, Keith Kogane,” Katie folded her arms. 

“Okay,” Keith admitted, swaying his weight to one hip.

“So, let’s hear it then,” Katie cocked a curious albeit slightly irritated brow.

“Swear you won't tell anybody about this,” Keith commanded.

“C’mon,” Katie laughed.

“I’m serious, Kate.”

“You’re my best friend. If you didn’t tell me of all people then it must be mortifying. You know I’m not gonna blab.”

“Not even to Hunk?” Keith asked skeptically. He cocked his head to the side. 

“Not even to Hunk,” Katie sighed.

“Okay,” Keith nodded. He closed his eyes, “meet me outside during intermission.”

“You can’t tell me now?” Katie asked.

“In front of all these people? Nuh-uh. Forget it.”

“Aight, point taken,” Katie agreed.

“LADS AND LADIES!” their conversation was interrupted by a loud voice over the speakers, “WHO’S READY TO ROLL INTO THIS PERIOD?” the voice appeared to be coming from a moustached ginger man center-rink. The crowd hissed at his joke, but it didn’t seem to phase him. 

“I like this guy,” Matt said, returning to his seat with popcorn and soda. Katie reached for the buttery goodness, but Matt slapped her hand away.

“What the hell, man?” Katie grumped.

“No popcorn for you unless you pay for it. You’re making me miss a Buffy marathon for girls slamming into each other and I don’t want you to forget it.”

“Hey, you a _ re _ the one who offered to drive me,” Katie pointed out.

“I was being a good wingman.”

“A good wingman shares his popcorn.”

“A good wingman makes sure the wingee doesn’t greet her crush with popcorn breath,” Matt retorted. 

“Wingee isn’t a word,” Keith chimed in.

“Whatever you say, doctor fanny pack,” Matt rolled his eyes.

“That has got to be the laziest insult that anyone’s ever thrown at me, and I hang around Lance constantly.”

“Would you fuckwads shut up and let me hear the match?” Katie demanded. 

“Aaaaand we’re off!” the moustache announced the beginning of the match, and ZOOOOM, the skaters were whizzing by faster than Katie had ever seen. She tried to spot El, but the entire rink was a messy blur. The commentary wasn’t much help either, the announcer speaking in a language that didn’t seem human.

“THE BLOCKERS ARE CRAMMIN’ UP BUT THIS JAMMER IS SLIPPERIER THAN THAT TROUT AT MY FIRST FISHING TRIP WITH MY GRANDFATHER, QUITE THE CHALLENGER THAT WAS AND….OH! A BLOCKER HAS STRUCK BACK IT SEEMS!”

“Nobody move, I think he’s trying to communicate,” Matt looked at the man like he had live trouts coming out of his mouth.

“Shut up! I’m trying to figure out what the flying fuck is happening here!” Katie shushed them.

“The pink team is winning so far. The jammer with the bright blue hair is moving really fast, too fast for the blockers to, well, block, but one of the blockers just slammed her into the side of the arena,” Keith answered her many silent questions. 

“Wait a second,” Katie furrowed her brow and turned towards Keith, “how do you know what’s going on?”

“Like I said,” Keith tapped his fingernail on the bleacher impatiently, “meet me outside at intermission, I’ll explain everything.”

“BIG BLUE STRIKES BACK BUT, UH-OH! SEEMS THAT WAS AN ILLEGAL THROW. TO. THE. PENALTY BOX,” The announcer shouted as a buzzer sounded. 

“Bullshit!” the player in question shouted, but obliged and headed to the box of shame. 

“She seems lovely,” Pidge mumbled.

“That’s Big Blue,” Keith pointed to the penalty box, “or Plaxum Jones. She was recruited after getting kicked off her previous team. She’s one of the best skaters out there, but she’s stubborn and she has this bad habit of fighting dirty.”

“I...can see that,” Katie watched as Big Blue flipped off a fellow player, “aren’t obscene hand gestures against the rules or something?”

“They are. Blue gives no shits.” Keith explained.

“I like her.” Katie announced. Keith laughed.

“THAT CONCLUDES THIS JAM! NOTHING GAINED, NOTHING LOST FOR EITHER OF THE TEAMS THANKS TO THE BLOCKERS. SKATERS LINE BACK UP!”

The skaters obeyed, lining up once again in perfect formation. Katie wondered how a group of people so violent and reckless could be so synchronized. That in itself captured Katie’s full unbridled attention. Really throughout the game the players were in sync, weaving about each other in a dance that Katie couldn’t help but want to learn. Before she knew it, the period was over, and Matt was tugging at her sleeve.

“THAT’S FIVE MINUTES FOR INTERMISSION!”

“Jeez does this guy say anything at a normal volume?” Matt asked.

“No, no he doesn’t,” Keith answered. 

“That reminds me, you and I are meeting outside alone, ‘Member?” Katie asked.

“Unfortunately I do,” Keith nodded.

“Works for me,” Matt chirped, “I have to piss like a racehorse.”

“Classy,” Katie rolled her eyes. She pulled at Keith’s sweater.

“Yeah okay,” Keith sighed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. He seemed...slouchier than usual. If slouchier was a word, which, Katie wasn’t sure it was. Nevertheless, she followed Keith to the outside of the arena building. 

“Keith?” Katie asked when he hadn’t said anything for a while.

“Yeah?” Keith asked.

“We are on kind of a tight restriction time-wise. Now, I’ve already told you I wasn’t gonna tell Hunk and the guys. If you still don’t want to tell me, that’s okay or whatever, but I kind of have a match to get back to.”

“Katie….it’s one of those things that you can’t force out. I have to wait until…” he trailed off. 

“Keith, I can meet you back out here next period if you want, but I-”

“No. It’s now or never.”  
“Then _tell_ me.”

“Okay,” Keith frowned, “okay, okay okay okay.”

“What could possibly be so Earth-shattering about why you’re at a roller-derby match, a semi-normal thing to do?” Katie finally blurted out. 

“Well….that’s the thing. I’m not just….you know, a casual patron of roller derby.”

“Care to elaborate?” Katie was a little more than just confused now. 

“Well, see, um. I’m sort of...well….I guess the easiest way to explain it is I’m here to study the gameplay.”

“That is the easiest way to explain it? Coz it’s a little harder to get on the receiving end,” Katie crunched a leaf beneath her feet, “why would you study the gameplay?”

“The team is having tryouts in a few weeks and I thought, well, I thought if I train hard enough they’ll let me join the team. I’m nothing if not fast and determined.”

“Keith, they only let girls on the team,” Katie corrected him. She didn’t want to shit on her friend’s dream but the logic was a wee bit flawed. There was a long pause of silence. Somewhere within that silence, Katie stopped worrying about making it back in time for the start of the next period.

“I know,” Keith finally said, mumbling his words.

“What?” Katie asked.

“I said,” Keith sighed, “I know. I know they only let girls on the team. I know that.” He repeated himself again and again, as if trying to make the point come across to not only Katie, but to himself too.

“Well, if you know, then why would you try to join unless,” Katie squinted, “unless you’re trying to pull off some Mulan bullshit. If you’re thinking of that, that’s a pretty horrible scheme.”

“No,” Keith laughed, “no, it’s not that.”

“Then…” Katie trailed off.

“Kate.” 

“What?”

“Kate, I’m…..” Keith bit his lip, “I’m a girl.”

“You…” Katie wasn’t sure she heard right, “You’re a girl?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded.

“I…..wow,” Katie’s eyes widened, “how long have you known?”

“Truth?”

“Truth.” 

“Two years.”

“Wow,” Katie breathed, “I...wow. Welcome to the club.”

“Thanks,” Keith laughed.

“We’ll be expecting you at the meetings, and your jacket should arrive in the mail in three to five business days.”

“What does one talk about at the transbian meetings?”

“Oh shit you’re gay too?” Katie asked.

“Yup. Double threat.”

“Well, in that case, we talk about how pretty girls are the whole meeting and then we have bagel bites.”

“Sounds good. I’m in,” Keith wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Do you have like, I don’t want to be pushy, but do you have a name picked out?”

“Not yet. I want to wait until at least I’m on the roller derby team, because I know the second I pick the name being referred to as Keith will just feel weird.”

“Point taken,” Katie agreed.

“I really like a few names though. And you’ll be the first person I call when I need a deciding vote.”

“I’d better be.”

“Yeah yeah,” Keith rolled her eyes, “do you wanna go back inside, finish the match?”

“Absolutely,” Katie beamed.

* * *

 

When the match was finished (4-3, in favor of the red team) people came pouring out of the arena like the building was on fire. Katie was hoping that her eyes would catch the pink hair of a certain derby-ist. Derbette? Derber? Whatever derby enthusiasts were called, Katie’s eyes did in fact catch El’s.She smiled and waved in Matt and Katie’s direction, skating lazily over to them. Katie’s heart sped up about fifty times the healthy rate, or at least it felt like it.

“Katie!” El shouted, stopping her skates barely before crashing into her. Their faces were inches apart.

“You were great up there. Down there,” Katie corrected herself, “I can definitely see why you thought skating through a crowded high school hallway would be good practice.”

“Thanks I think?” El smiled.

“Roller derby is even cooler than I thought it would be. I would really love how to learn how to do….that. I mean, I wouldn’t be nearly as good as you but-” Katie rambled on.

“You should,” El told her. 

“I should what?” Katie asked, as if she didn’t know the answer. 

“We have tryouts about every other month. Always on the hunt for fresh meat. The next tryouts are gonna be in two weeks. You should do it!”

“Really?” Katie was baffled.

“Katie, we have to go,” Matt chimed in, “we’re already later than we said we’d be.”

“Gimme a minute!” Katie shouted back. She turned her attention back to El, “I don’t have skates.”

“The team provides the skates,” El explained.

“Yeah okay, but I don’t even know  _ how _ to skate. I’d fall on my ass very quickly.”

“I’ll teach you,” El winked.

“What?” 

“You can use my skates, and I’ll teach you how to use them. Could be fun.I’ve always wanted to show someone how to skate, give ‘em an intense training session.”

“That would be….”  _ fantastic? Perfect? Amazing?  _ “Great.”

“Great,” El echoed. 

“KATIE GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR I’LL RIP MY OWN LIMBS OFF AND HIT YOU WITH THEM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter schedule: whenever the hell i feel like it but i promise it will be sooner next time! i fricken. i gotta.


	3. The greatest Training montage the world has ever seen

Katie paced endlessly, almost as if her legs had been entranced. She checked the time for the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. 8:28. Cool. Cool, cool cool cool cool. Cool. She was totally not freaking out. Just slightly anxious. What if El’d given her the wrong address? Or the wrong time? What if she slept in or forgot? That would be understandable considering how late she had apparently been at the rink the night before. But Katie’s mind eased as she saw El skating towards her.

“Sorry I’m late,” El greeted, grinding to a stop. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and snowflakes from the spring frost flitted around her, adding to the warm glow, "I had to...talk to my dad about something."

"Actually, you're two minutes early," Katie tapped at her watch.

"Nah dude, I was supposed to get here earlier than you and say something cool like 'derby never sleeps'. It was gonna be so cool. But I mean, actually I sleep a lot so it wouldn’t have been accurate. Still. Would have been a cool line.” 

“Derby never sleeps should be my senior quote,” Katie laughed. 

“Okay okay,” El rolled her eyes, “enough shenanigans. It’s about time we get this training montage started.”

“Yeah, I do have a deadline,” Katie agreed. 

“That you do,” El pulled a pair of rollerblades with green laces on them, “these were Big Blue’s before she outgrew em and wore a hole through the side. Of course, for training, the aesthetic shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

“Are you sure they’ll fit me?” Katie asked. 

“Uhhhh. Well, I hope so?” El shoved them towards her. The two headed inside the rec center.

“Now, I should get you used to the team, but you’re a beginner beginner. Like, you’re gonna look like Bambi out there and the girls will run you over. So I brought you here instead of the usual rink,” El explained. 

When the two of them reached the room with the rink, Katie said a tiny prayer in her head that she wouldn’t make an absolute fool of herself. She carefully laced up the rollerblades and stayed planted on the bench.

“They fit,” Katie sighed.

“Good,” El beamed.

“Yep,” Katie continued to sit.

“Katie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You’re going to have to stand up at some point,” El pointed out.

“Is there any way I can do this sitting down?” Katie groaned.

“‘Fraid not,” El smiled, extending a hand for Katie. Cautiously, the girl took El’s hand and managed to pull herself up. She immediately slipped and fell on her ass.

“I thought the point of me holding onto you was that I wasn’t gonna fall!” Katie roared, betrayed.

“I didn’t think you’d fall so quickly, but yeah, falling is kind of part of the deal,” El admitted.

“Great,” Katie mumbled, letting El help her up again, “how do I fall less, then?”

“Uhhhh,” El paused, “well your stance is all wrong, first of all. Put all your weight on the balls of your feet.”

“How did you even-”

“I could tell. Now,” El hummed, “bend your knees a little.” 

“Okay,” Katie said, and proceeded to slip again, this time with El there to catch her.

“I said a little,” El snapped.

“Sorry,” Katie mumbled.

“It’s okay. Sorry. I’ve just known how to skate my whole life, so the mere concept of someone not being able to skate alone is ridiculous to me. But I should be patient. Sorry, I’m rambling again,” El looked away.

“S’ok. I kinda like it when you ramble,” Katie was apparently on fire with slips, both physical and Freudian. And then El dropped her.

“Sorry!” El squeaked. 

“It’s alright,” Katie laughed. El extended her arm for Katie to help herself up again, but Katie shook her head. She wobbled an immense amount along the way, but managed to pull herself up with no aid nonetheless. 

“Wow, impressive,” El nodded. 

“Thanks. Now that I’ve got standing locked and loaded…” Katie waggled her eyebrows.

“It’s time to try skating,” El finished, taking Katie’s hand, “now. Keep your feet at shoulder’s distance apart. That’s super important. And uh, try to walk. Like normal? I’ll walk with you, so you won’t fall.”

“Are you sure about this?” Katie protested. 

“I’m sure,” El laced their fingers together. Katie sighed, and lifted a foot, placing it carefully in front of her. El did the same.

“Am I doing okay?” Katie gulped.

“Fine. Baby steps. Remember to start as small as you can until you feel confident enough to take wider steps,” El instructed. She was right, about looking like Bambi. Katie was certain she looked ridiculous. And she did, but El didn’t seem to mind.

“Now what?” Katie asked.

“Now you glide.”

“I’m sorry, now I  _ what _ ?” Katie demanded.

“You just push your foot forward instead of dropping them down. It’s still walking, kinda,” El let Katie cling onto her arm like a koala as she did what El told her. Katie wobbled, and slipped, but didn’t fall all the way down thanks to El. She pulled herself up losing the leverage of El’s arm. Then, drawing in several deep breaths, she tried again. This time she still wobbled, but found it easier to glide. 

“Ha!” Katie laughed, “I….I’m doing it? Kind of? I’m not really skating but I’m? Sort of? Oh god El help!” 

“I’ve got ya,” El smiled reassuringly, “now. When you’re ready, just stop picking your foot back up. Continuously glide.”

“Got it,” Katie said, determined. It took her far less long now that it was less of a transition, and soon, she was gliding along to a speed comfortable for El. 

“Okay, now we turn,” El instructed.

“We what now?” Katie asked. 

“We turn,” El repeated “Come on, it’s going to be fine.”

“What do I do what do I do?” Katie shrieked.

“Katie, it’s okay. We just lean a little. The skates will do the rest,” El encouraged her. 

“If you’re sure,” Katie hyperventilated. And so they leaned, and things went as planned, until it seemed they were tipping over. 

“Ride the edge of the skates, Kate!” El commanded, but it was too late. The two of them went crashing down, El hitting her chin against a bleacher.

“Oh, my god! I’m so sorry El!” Katie wobbled to her feet and pulled her friend up. Her chin was bleeding, “Oh my god.”

“What, this?” El rolled her eyes, “you should see the kind of shit moves some of the other derby-ists pull. Make this look like a paper cut.”

“You have a gash….on your face,” Katie protested.

“Katie, I am fine. It’s the life of a derbette. You’re going to have to get used to it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Katie huffed. 

“Wanna try again?” El asked.

“I don’t wanna hurt you again,” Katie answered.

“As long as you learn how to ride the edge of your damn skates this time, I’ll be fine, okay?” El asked, pulling Katie along.

“Deal,” Katie groaned, gliding at a similar speed. She slowed down to make the turn this time, gliding as carefully as she could.

“Second time’s a charm with you I guess,” El beamed.

“I’m a fast learner,” Katie justified.

“Someone’s cocky,” El laughed, “maybe I  _ should _ drop you on purpose.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Katie glared.

“Wouldn’t I?” El shot back.

“If you drop me there is far less of a chance that I’m going to buy you ice cream after this,” Katie pointed out.

“There’s gonna be ice cream?” El perked up.

“Not if you keep being a jackass, there’s not,” Katie smirked. 

“I’ll be good, I swear. In all fairness, you are doing incredible, especially for a first timer. You’ll be skating circles around the rest of the team in no time,” El complimented.

“Now  _ that _ is how you earn ice cream,” Katie smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickelback voice: "It's been a whiiiiile"   
> No seriously, I feel like I haven't updated this fic in a while and I don't feel bad, nor should i, but it feels good to be able to update again. Another update is well on its way, rest assured.  
> check out my writing blog, where I reblog fics that need more attention and post many a writing update: https://cryptid-kogane.tumblr.com  
> or check out my fandom sideblog where there is voltron to spare: https://moonsofmercury.tumblr.com


	4. The Sapphic She-Devils

After about two weeks of vigorous training at the hands of El, Katie was sure she was ready for tryouts. She went out and bought her own gear for the occasion, and after a long session of trying to convince her parents that she wasn’t going to get maimed or worse. Katie woke up the day of tryouts, feeling absolutely pumped. 

She rushed over to her closet and put on her Derby outfit, something to look intimidating and confident. These factors were most often absent  from Katie’s closet, but she made it work. She thought so, anyway.

“What’s with the outfit?” Her brother asked when she headed out the door. 

“I’m trying out for roller derby. You know that,” Katie pointed out.

“Yeah, but I mean, why are you dressed like you’re on your way to a Halloween party?” Matt asked. Katie looked sheepish. It hadn’t looked ridiculous when she put it on, but she began to feel a little ridiculous.

“Matt, don’t make fun of your sister,” Colleen scolded, “good luck, sweetie. Please be careful.”

“I will be, mom,” Katie assured her mom, reaching up to give her a hug. 

“We’d better get going if we wanna make it on time,” Matt pointed out.

“I’ll make it. I’m gonna bike there, if that’s okay with mom,” Katie looked at Colleen expectantly.

“Katie, are you sure you can handle that?” Mrs Holt furrowed her brow. 

“Absolutely,” Katie answered.

“Please be careful,” Colleen repeated.

“Aw, ma, you worry too much,” Matt rustled up Katie’s hair, “She’s a Holt. She can handle anything.”

* * *

 

When Katie finally reached the rec center, she saw a few familiar faces. One was even a friendly one.

“Keith?” She asked, T-stopping.

“Hey Katie,” Keith was also all dressed up, in an outfit comprised of a red baseball tee with “girls” written across the front in cursive, black shorts and skates with red wheels.

“You look different,” Katie paused, “in a good way,” she added.

“You don’t think my outfit is too out there?” Keith asked, “I can go home and change, but I don’t think I have enough time.”

“you look awesome!” Katie assured her. 

“Thanks!” A beat of silence, “So do you, by the way.”

“Thanks. My brother didn’t think so,” Katie explained.

“Your brother is boring,” Keith said plainly.

“So, are you nervous?” Katie asked.

“Absolutely no way. If Shiro can handle it, then so can I,” Keith explained. 

“Isn’t he, like, a massive derby expert?,” Katie asked.

“That’s an understatement,” Keith chuckled, “So, do you have a derby name picked out yet?”

“Ah, no,” Katie admitted, “do you have one picked out?”

“I sure do,” Keith grinned, “Little Red!”

“Like the fairy tale?” Katie asked.

“Yeah,” Keith answered, “y’know, because I’m short and my favorite color is red.”

“I like that a lot,” Katie smiled. Keith beamed. And then El was rushing towards the two of them.

“Katie!” El shouted, stopping exactly short of ramming into Katie.

“El!” Katie shouted with exactly as much enthusiasm.

“You ready to absolutely destroy tryouts?” El asked, skating circles around the two friends. 

“Oh, absolutely. Get ready to pick up your jaw, because it’s gonna be on the floor the whole time,” Katie grinned.

“Love the enthusiasm,” El stopped, “Are you guys friends?”

“Yeah! You guys will get along great. Introduce yourselves,” Katie commanded. 

“I’m El, but you’ll come to know me as-”

“Freakin’ El,” Keith finished her sentence.

“Wow, I’m pretty impressed that you know my handle,” El smirked, “I didn’t know I had fans.”

“Totally, I love your techniques. There’s only one other player that I watch as much, and that’s big blue,” Keith explained.

“Don’t tell her that,” El warned, “her ego is big enough as is.”

“Noted,” Keith folded her arms.

“So, what’s your name, adoring fan?” El asked, skating a circle around Keith.

“Oh! Uh,” Keith hesitated, “Red. My name is red.”

“Cool name!” El smiled.

“Thanks,” Keith looked a little sheepish. 

“I should probably go help Coach set up for tryouts,” El looked towards the rec center, “but I look forward to seeing you guys kick ass in there.”

“Thanks,” Katie smiled. When El was out of earshot, she turned to Keith, “so...Red?”

“Yeah. I mean. I’m testing it out,” Keith shrugged, “Lance and Hunk call me that anyway, and I do like color based names.”

“Amber, Jade, Scarlett,” Katie listed.

“Exactly,” she breathed a sigh of relief.

“I like it a lot,” Katie said, “it’s very very you.”

“I would hope so,” Red smiled meekly, “Come on, we have derby tryouts to kill.”

* * *

 

The Coach was the same Australian guy that was yelling extremely loudly at the tournament. He wasn’t much quieter here. He explained the rules and went over stuff anyone dedicated enough to try out for derby already. Then he told the skaters to take a ten laps, and that’s when things got interesting. The skaters were randomly split off into groups and those groups would take turns showing off. Katie was in group A, Red was in group C.

Most of the other girls clung to the side of the rink, but with how much Katie had practiced, she steadied herself in the middle and smoothly coasted along, weaving fairly easily around the other players. When the tenth lap was over, however, she didn’t stop quite right and wound up falling on the track. Two of the other girls, the ones who were already on the team, hustled her to the bench with an ice pack. 

When it was Red’s group’s turn, she was nothing short of awesome. Her skating style was quick and reckless, emphasis on the quick. She beat the other girls with ease, but slipped after crossing the finish line, skating into a nearby player. Okay, maybe emphasis on the recklessness too.

Katie and Red met up with El when the Coach split off with some of the other players to deliberate. 

“Yo, Katie, your skate skills were epic. And Red, that was some of the fastest skating I’ve seen since I joined the team!” She remarked.

“Thanks,” the two girls said at the same time. 

“I could tell Coach Coran saw your potential, too. I bet you’ll both make it to the team, no problem!” El beamed. 

“I hope so,” Katie bit her nails.

“Don’t bite your nails, Kate,” Red scolded, scratching her arms vigorously. 

“Fresh meat!” Coran called, “It’s time to determine who made it on the team!” 

The skaters lined up in front of the mustache twiddling coach, watching as the man sized the players up. 

“All of you did phenomenal work today,” Coran began, “and if I could, I would put you all on the team. In fact, I encourage those of you who do not make the team to keep at it and try out next time. But there are two skaters who stood above all else, and really knocked my socks off.”

In that moment, all the skaters were glad that Coran didn’t have the stereotypical in-your-face competitivity that most derby coaches had, or so it seemed. 

“The players who made it showed speed, discipline and potential that I hope will be shown off at your time here,” he continued, then paused way too long for dramatic effect, “Red, Katie, welcome to the team. The rest of you I still encourage to try try again!”

Katie exhaled, and spotted her mulleted friend from across the line. She skated over to her and nearly tackled her to the ground.

“We did it!” she screamed, “We did it we did it we did it!”

“Knew you could!” El beamed, walking over with the other derbyists. 

“Congrats, fresh meat,” Blue smiled approvingly at them. 

“Let me introduce you guys, though I think you know all the names already,” she said to Red, “The one with the Blue hair and the ‘if looks could kill’ stare is Plaxum, aka Big Blue.”

“Sup?” Blue crossed her arms.

“The one with the all pink outfit is Allura, aka Princess pain.”

“Hello,” Allura smiled awkwardly.

“The one with the dyed half yellow curly hair and the nose ring is Nyma, aka Blaze of Glory.”

“Don’t wear it out,” Nyma folded her arms.

“The short one with the grease paint who looks like she thinks she’s hot shit is Zap, aka Electro-cutie.”

“I like how you say it as if I am not in fact hot shit,” Zap smirked.

“Then of course there’s Shay, aka Shay-Loves-Me-Not.”

“Hi,” Shay beamed.

“And last but not least, the team’s best jammer, Florona, aka Hustle and Flo’”

“I wouldn’t say I’m the best, but I’m pretty good,” Florona grinned.

“I’m Red, aka Little Red, which up against all your kick ass names seems lame,” Red leaned against the wall.

“Nonsense, your name rocks!” Allura argued. 

“And you are?” Plaxum asked Katie. 3 Katie froze. 

“I’m Katie aka...uh,” Katie came up blank.

“Eh, it’s okay, Plaxum said, “we’ll come up with a good name for you.”

“In the meantime, let’s take our new teammates out for ice cream!” Allura suggested. 

“You guys seem to like ice cream a lot,” Katie nodded towards El.

“It’s a staple of the Sapphic She-Devils,” El explained, taking Katie’s hand, “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I'm so excited to finally update this fic and now the plot is gonna really get going! I hope this update was worth the wait!  
> *cough* I'm posting art for this fic later on my art Tumblr @ sunsofsaturn.tumblr.com *cough cough*


End file.
